


Lust Under The Blood Moon

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: (Natural) Anal Beads, Alternate Universe - Star Guardians (League of Legends), Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Breasts, Canon Lesbian Character, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Deep kissing, Deepthroating, F/F, Femdom, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Time, Following instructions, Girls Kissing, Gloves, Grinding, Groping, Horniness, Large Breasts, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Long Tongue, Loss of Virginity, Messy, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Panties, Public Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Skirts, Squirting, Tail Sex, Thigh High Socks, Thighs, Threesome - F/F/F, Tongues, Tribadism, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, White Panties, Woman on Top, Yuri, ass eating, instructions, tongue-fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Star Guardian Neeko and Soraka have been sneaking off to make out and touch each other for months, but under the light of the blood moon they are finally able to sneak away and have their first proper date! Suffice to say things get heated after so long having to keep their affection a secret, though little do they know they're being watched...
Relationships: Kindred/Soraka (League of Legends), Neeko/Kindred, Soraka/Neeko
Kudos: 30





	1. Two Lover's Lust

All across Runeterra the light of the Blood Moon filled the sky. For the Ionians it was a time of celebration; a time of festivities in reverence of the spirits that graced their ancient lands. For Noxians it was said to be an ill omen, with generals and foot soldiers alike doing everything in their power to avoid combat under its crimson light. For two shy and gentle women however, the curious ember-like glow of the moon afforded a chance to get away and spend some well needed alone time together. As the job of the Star Guardians was one of peril and a need for constant vigilance, the two members had scarce little free time. But, with an influx of new members Soraka and Neeko had been able to slip away unnoticed for the evening for a moonlight picnic below the stars. 

  
  


Soraka had been apprehensive at first of pursuing a relationship, after all she had no idea how their leader Lux might react to two Star Guardians dating. For the moment however, their romance remained a secretive endeavor for both women to indulge in whenever they found ample privacy. This particular date had been planned for weeks now: deciding on the ideal location, what foods and drinks to bring and what their excuse would be were their leader to discover their absence. In the end they decided on a pleasantly sheltered hilltop overlooking the city of Piltover. With a semi circle of trees around them they were safe from prying eyes, with a clear line of sight of the city in the distance, affording them a spectacular view of both the fireworks of the city’s celebration and the moon itself shining just above it. On the lush grass of the clearing the pair had laid a soft checkered blanket upon which they now sat, a wicker basket open between them.

  
  


“ _ Neeko thinks fireworks will start soon! Ka-blooey, choo-choo-shoom!” _ The excitable chameleon babbled nervously, pantomiming large elaborate explosions with her hands. This prompted a gentle giggle from her green haired companion, sat with her legs to the side and her cheeks as red as the moon above them. Neeko laughed too, trailing off into an uncomfortable silence as she pressed her fingertips together, struggling to alleviate the tension in the air. This was their first proper date and the longest they’d been able to spend privately with one another. Of course they’d chatted back and forth every spare moment they got, even sneaking a few delicate kisses here and there when the other guardians weren’t looking, but never anything so intimate as their current situation. 

  
  


“ _ I hope they’re half as colourful as you are” _ Soraka remarked, a sweet smile upon her lips as she looked to her friend. Neeko smiled back, her cheeks quickly turning a shade of rosy red much like Soraka’s. She’d never considered dating anyone, let alone a colleague, before meeting Neeko for the first time. The woman was unique even among Star Guardians, both in her looks and her manner of speaking. But though she was indeed incredibly pretty, it was her personality that had made the healer fall head over heels for her. Curious, cheerful and easily excitable; time spent with the shapeshifter was time spent laughing and smiling. For Neeko however, her interest in the emerald haired woman was much more carnal…

  
  


Neeko’s ability to change forms was well known across the galaxy and was firmly established within the Guardians as an invaluable asset for both stealth and infiltration missions. It was often the case that Neeko would single handedly prevent conflicts before they even started by obtaining information from suspicious groups or even calling off attacks by impersonating high ranking members of opposing forces. Despite it’s tremendous tactical application, Neeko also used this ability just as often in her downtime as she did on the job. With the capacity to mimic her teammates, a lot of whom were very attractive women, came the ability to view them without their uniforms on. The curious chameleon had spent many nights examining her coworker’s bodies in front of the mirror in various states of undress, before eventually her excitement at the taboo activity got the best of her and she took their forms whilst completely naked. She enjoyed a great many of the Star Guardian’s appearances, spending hours at a time pleasuring herself in front of the mirror whilst mimicking Miss Fortune, Ahri and even their leader Lux. Despite the bountiful array of attractive coworkers to choose from, It was Soraka’s curvy form that had piqued her interest the most.

  
  


Neeko, as was common for most who appreciated the female form in a sexual manner, found certain feminine features more desirable than others. For example: were she particularly fond of breasts, she would have undoubtedly pursued the large busted gunslinger. Had the chameleon harboured a fondness for thighs, Syndra would have no doubt been the object of her affection. It was her desire and appreciation for a shapely rear however, that drew her to Soraka. The support was gorgeous in her own right, and decently endowed when it came to her breasts too, but her ass was by far the juiciest of the Star Guardians. Neeko had spent more nights than she could reasonably count admiring it in the mirror as she donned the healer’s form, finding no angle from which the woman’s ass didn’t look immaculate and good enough to eat. However, even after many long nights of finger-fucking herself into a quivering mess laid out before her mirror watching the perfect copy of her friend in the reflection, it was Soraka who had approached her and asked her out first.

  
  


Though Neeko’s more salacious activities were unknown to the horned woman, the chameleon had not exactly been subtle about her interest in Soraka whilst in public. Whether it was from across the dining hall or as the dust settled on a battlefield, the healer had noticed Neeko looking at her. Soraka, being the gentle and friendly presence she was, always smiled sweetly whenever she caught her gaze. Despite the chameleon blushing and shying away each time, it didn’t take long for the horned woman to realise what the timid yet longing looks in her direction meant. At first Soraka found it nothing more than endearing, never having entertained the thought of dating a fellow guardian, let alone another woman. But as the weather grew colder on the Star Guardian homeworld, and the threats needing attention diminished leaving plenty of alone time, the horned woman grew curious. All it took was for the healer to sit beside Neeko during breakfast, get to talking, and before the sun had even set the pair had retired to Soraka’s room and were passionately exploring each other’s tongues in a deep messy kiss.

  
  


Ever since that day, their relationship never seemed to progress much further than intense and extremely heated exchanges of saliva, with curious hands squeezing and caressing each others curves here and there. As eager as Neeko was to take their relationship to the next level, and to taste more than just the woman’s tongue, Soraka had insisted on waiting for their first official date before doing anything further. It didn’t matter how soaked her panties got from Neeko’s steamy make out sessions, or how loud the chameleon moaned whilst straddling and slowly grinding herself against her leg leaving her thigh highs damp to the touch; Soraka wanted her first time to be special. Just as Neeko opened her mouth to try and break the silence, a flash of bright purple light like amethyst exploded over the horizon marking the start of the fireworks display. As the colourful display lit up the countryside, the faint cheers of the city’s citizens in the distance, Neeko crept her fingers along the blanket before meeting Soraka’s soft skin. The pair held hands and watched in wonder at the spectacle before them. 

  
  


Soraka watched the fiery flower-like shapes burst above the silhouetted city for a few moments, her mouth open in awe, before turning her attention to her companion. She couldn’t help but grin as she noticed the Chameleon’s hair change colour to mimic whatever the most recent firework’s colour had been, changing from red to lilac to dark green with amber flecks. The adorable reaction pulled at her heartstrings, overtaken for a desire to get closer to her love interest. With graceful movements, Soraka was able to move the picnic basket out of the way and scoot closer towards the Oovi’kat without her noticing. By the time Neeko perceived any movement it was far too late and the horned woman descended upon her cheek with a delicate loving kiss. Neeko blushed hard, a joyful warmth emanating throughout her body as Soraka affectionately hugged her arm.

  
  


“ _ Are you making your hair change colour on purpose?” _ She inquired, observing the reflection of the fireworks in her big curious eyes, noting her hair change once more to a vibrant shade of orange. Neeko blinked for a moment struggling to understand what she was referring to, before realising the excitement of the fireworks must have captured her attention. 

  
  


“ _ Oh, no. Neeko does not do that on purpose! Sometimes Neeko changes to be more like pretty things she likes” _ She admitted sheepishly, struggling to hold her date’s gaze as she remembered all the times she’d had to consciously stop her hair from turning a deep green colour in Soraka’s presence. Feeling self conscious, the chameleon made a deliberate effort to focus and subsequently the vibrant orange melted away into the tomato-like red hue of her natural hair colour. Soraka pouted, not intending to cause the girl to feel shy.

  
  


“ _ I just thought it was cute” _ Soraka cooed in a soft and reassuring tone, nuzzling her cheek gently against her companion’s and squeezing her arm gently. Another burst of intense pink light sounded out over the distant city, and the healer was pleased to see her love interest’s hair change to match it. The pair watched the fireworks for a few moments longer, enjoying each other's embrace, before the frustrations of having so little privacy so far in their relationship began to bubble to the surface.

  
  


Soraka kissed Neeko’s cheek softly, her lips lingering for a moment before kissing her again and again. Neeko made cute squeaking noises as her companion’s lips danced across her face, feeling her heart flutter in her chest in response to the onslaught of affection. The healer’s lips lingered just a moment longer than before, prompting the chameleon to turn her head slightly to face her, urged on by desire and longing. The moment her head had turned Soraka practically leapt upon her; her lips finding their way to Neeko’s and parting them immediately, letting go of the woman’s arm and wrapping her arms around her neck holding her close. The kiss was immediately passionate, with the tip of the horned woman’s tongue gingerly moving against Neeko’s, a satisfied moan in response to the familiar taste as her wings fluttered behind her.

  
  


Though the display of fluorescent explosives raged onwards in the night sky below the striking crimson heavenly body, the lovers no longer paid them any attention. Soraka’s desire for skin-to-skin contact had overtaken the pair’s balance, resulting in the emerald haired woman pushing Neeko down against the blanket and straddling her as their kiss grew deeper and more passionate. Their tongues were locked in a sensual ballet, twirling and leaping against each other accompanied by the soft muffled moans of the passion starved lovers. As Soraka’s feathery angelic wings fluttered from her hips absentmindedly, Neeko’s tail snaked around her waist pulling her tight against herself as the messy kiss continued. The healer broke the kiss for a moment to catch her breath, far too consumed in the passion to remember she could simply breathe through her nose, staring down with wide loving eyes at her partner. As the women professed their love for one another, laying in each other's embrace, their tender love-filled words and the distant boom of fireworks obscured the sound of a stick breaking just beyond the treeline. 

  
  


Having caught her breath, both women unable to believe just how lucky they were to have finally found some privacy, their lips locked together once more. The passion and excitement of making out was something familiar to them both however, and Neeko was eager to explore more than just her lips. She locked her arms around her partner’s neck, holding the woman close and infatuated by how soft her hair felt against her arms as she snaked her tail down from the healer’s waist to her thighs. Though Soraka’s lower legs might have been off putting to some due to her cloven feet, this was nothing that bothered Neeko who lived and breathed for anything unique. The woman’s thighs however were universally admired, which Neeko now caressed with the tip of her long pink tail. As pale as snow and deliciously thick, the short light blue dress she wore afforded a sizable window of her near perfect curves, something Neeko had caught even other members of the Star Guardians sneaking a peek at. The shapeshifter curled her tail around one of her soft plump thighs, rubbing the tip gingerly against the Star Guardian’s steadily dampening panties; thankful that just for tonight they were alone. Or so she thought.

  
  


Unbeknownst to the Guardians steadily succumbing to lust, their passionate exchange of saliva barely concealing the moans of pleasure from Soraka at the friction her lover’s tail provided, they were being watched. Hidden out of sight, a masked face peered at the tangled women with intrigue from around one of the trees surrounding the clearing. She had already knocked an arrow; the large purple specter of wolf lurking menacingly in the shadows behind her. As Soraka moaned out lustfully once more, her back quivering with pleasure as Neeko gently kissed at her sensitive neck, Wolf’s head turned in confusion as his ears perked up.

  
  


“ _ Why does she call out? Is she injured?” _ Wolf asked in annoyance, knowing that injured prey offered little opportunity for him to chase them. Lamb seemed not to acknowledge the question however, loosening the taut bowstring slowly and allowing the ethereal arrow to dissipate into nothing as she sighed. Herself and wolf had been hunting Soraka for decades now, wanting to remind the celestial that even gods meet death in the end. Watching the women before her moan and kiss, their curvy frames grinding and groping each other, it filled her with a hunger she’d not experienced for years. As she watched, she found herself moving the frame of the bow between her legs, stifling a moan under her breath as the wood rubbed against her sensitive clit. She caught herself before her movements became too obvious, wanting to enjoy the spectacle but not comfortable in the company of Wolf while she did so.

  
  


“ _ Yes dear wolf, this one is terribly, terribly injured.” _ Lamb lied, fighting hard to take her eyes off of the passionate lovers so she could turn and face her kindred spirit. Wolf growled softly before emitting a small whimpering sound. She knew just how much he loved to chase their prey and therefore just how to manipulate this to get some alone time.

  
  


“ _ This one will be no fun for you, dear wolf. Lamb can tend to this creature alone. Why don’t you go for a hunt in the meantime?” _ The woman suggested, desperately trying to hold eye contact with her companion and not turn to look at the source of the sweet lustful noises sounding out from behind her. A bead of sweat dripped down her forehead, thankfully concealed by her mask, as her desperation and desire to pleasure herself grew stronger with each passing moment. She bit her lip, silently willing Wolf to take the bait. Though Wolf found it abnormal that she would want to be parted with him, a hunt was something he could not turn down. Besides, they had seen a squirrel whilst tracking Soraka that Wolf had pleaded and begged Lamb to chase, attempting to convince her that if they named the squirrel Soraka then surely it would be Ok to kill it next. If Lamb weren’t with him, there would be no one to tell him no…

  
  


“ _ Ok, I’ll meet you later!” _ Wolf shouted excitedly, his voice trailing off out of earshot as he dashed through the forest back in the direction they had come. Lamb was a little surprised he had been so easy to convince to part from her, but thankful for some solitude she slid down against the base of the tree she was leaned against and parted her legs. Leaning to the side to peer around the tree so that she could watch the women whilst staying safely hidden, her pale fingers made their way inside of her hot wet hole, moaning out a quiet “ _ fuck _ ” as she began to pleasure herself for the first time in months. 

  
  


Soraka was still straddling Neeko, her eyes shut tight and her cheeks a deep crimson as she covered her mouth with her hands trying to muffle her moans. The chameleon’s tail had slid beneath the fabric of her now soaked panties and was now rubbing against her entrance. The small stars studded along the length of her tail made her shiver with pleasure every time they moved past her clit, her lover’s tail becoming steadily more soaked in her nectar with every movement. Neeko stared up at the beautiful blushing woman with hungry eyes as she continued rubbing her tail back and forth, desperate to taste the mess that now clung to it. Though she was able to assume the horned woman’s form, her taste was something she could not replicate, always finding her own familiar taste when she licked her fingers clean after her near nightly masturbation sessions. From how pretty and sweet the woman’s personality was, Neeko couldn’t help but fantasize that she tasted much the same. For now however, she was satisfied to make her moan. 

  
  


Without warning, Neeko slid the tip of her tail inside of Soraka, prompting a surprised whimper from the healer as she bit her bottom lip and her thighs trembled. Mesmerized by the painfully cute sounds escaping her lover’s lips, Neeko moved her hands to Soraka’s breasts and cupped them eagerly. She’d felt them before, sure, when their make-out sessions had gotten a bit handsy. But she wondered if she could feel them without the delicate fabric of her dress covering them. Losing her nerve slightly, not wanting to take things too fast, she simply held her hands against her breasts and squeezed gently as she pushed her tail a little deeper. To her surprise, as Soraka moaned aloud once more, her hands left her face and gripped the chameleon’s wrists. She pulled her hands off of her bust and for a moment a flash of fear crossed Neeko’s mind, scared she had been too hasty and scared her off. Her fear turned to fascination however, as Soraka released her wrists and pulled down the fabric of her dress to reveal her ample pale bossom. Neeko had just enough time to register that her delicate pink nipples were fully erect, before Soraka gripped her hands and moved them back up to her breasts. 

  
  


“ _ They’re yours to p-play with” _ Soraka cooed, trying to use a sexy and husky tone but finding it to come out much more like a desperate plea, unable to think straight with Neeko’s tail inside of her. Though Neeko had been the one lusting over Soraka, the past few nights the healer had found herself soaking wet every time their date crossed her mind. She had tried to contain her excitement, tried to maintain her modesty, but faced with the chance to finally explore her girlfriend’s body lust has quickly gotten the best of her. She rocked her hips backwards, whimpering a ‘ _ please _ ’ as she looked longingly down at the colourful woman below her, wanting to feel her tail deeper inside. Neeko happily obliged, perhaps a little too eagerly as she pushed her tail deeper with the healer’s lips stretching as the star-shaped ridges moved into her, the tip of her tail quickly meeting her cervix. 

  
  


From her vantage point just outside of the clearing, Kindred watched in lustful fascination as the lizard girl fucked Soraka with her tail. Even from this distance, between the distant sound of fireworks still bursting over the horizon, she could hear the wet and messy sound of her tail as it moved in and out of her soaked pussy. Lamb was knuckles deep inside of herself, two slender digits curled upwards to press against her G-spot as she bit against her hand to force herself not to moan. Her clear syrupy mess was dripping steadily from her fingers onto the moss covered ground below, having already climaxed twice from watching these two go at it. They both looked soft and delicious, drool dripping steadily from her hand down her wrist as she watched Soraka’s mess drip down the chameleon’s tail. She wanted to pin Soraka down and lap up her nectar, she wanted to feel the woman’s notched tail stretching her out, but for now… She bit her hand harder than before, stifling a pleasured whimper as her thighs trembled sending a few messy drops of lust onto the forest floor below. For now, she was content just to watch. 

  
  


After groping and steadily fucking the woman above her with her tail for several minutes, conscious of the mess dripping down her tail as Soraka neared her first climax, she was caught off guard by the woman lowering herself to lie atop her properly. Neeko removed her hands from her girlfriend’s breasts, pleased to find her face smothered between them as the winged woman rocked her hips back and forth against Neeko’s now stationary tail. As she fucked herself against her appendage, her tits bounced back and forth against the chameleon’s face who felt lust burning between her thighs at this new experience. She opened her mouth, deftly catching one of the horned woman’s breasts in her mouth, suckling eagerly at her hard nipple. The combined stimuli of the woman’s smooth tail stretching out her walls and her warm tongue caressing her sensitive breast was enough to push her over the edge, slipping into a messy shuddering orgasm as her sweet moans permeated the night air. Neeko could feel Soraka’s walls clamp down on and pulse against her tail, wondering just how good this sensation would feel against her tongue instead. She continued suckling and licking her nipple gently as the healer slowly rocked to a stop, panting as she came down from her orgasm. 

  
  


“ _ Neeko thinks you enjoyed that  _ _ very _ _ much”  _ The shapeshifter teased, letting go of the woman’s breast leaving her nipple coated in saliva. Soraka sat herself up slowly, shyly nodding as she doubted she had the strength to speak just yet. Neeko beamed up at her, love bubbling in her chest at having pleasured someone so pretty and so very cute. Just as Neeko opened her mouth to talk again, she was surprised to see Soraka’s expression change to shame as she suddenly covered her mouth with her hands. Her heart sank, assuming the worst, that she had just been experimenting and had discovered she wasn’t really into women. What she did next only confused Neeko further however, as she clambered off of her with a sweet girlish giggle. Neeko sat up to see what she was doing, only to get pushed back down against the blanket as Soraka gingerly gripped her thighs, spreading them open and moving between them. Soraka was laid down on her stomach, her face currently resting against Neeko’s stomach as she looked up at her with wide guilty eyes. 

  
  


“ _ I’m so sorry that was really selfish of me! Oh you must have been so bored getting no pleasure yourself you poor thing, here, let me take care of you” _ Soraka cooed, clearly somewhat flustered as her feathered wings ruffled against her back.  _ Bored _ ?  _ How could anyone be bored while being lewd with her? _ Neeko tilted her head to the side, a slight smile appearing on her face as she realised Soraka must be as selfless whilst love-making as she was on the battlefield. Before Neeko could quell her worries and reassure her that yes, she had in fact enjoyed sucking on her breasts and exploring her wet warmth with her tail, only the top of her head along with her horn was now visible. The chameleon arched her back and moaned in surprise as Soraka adjusted her grip on her sensitive thighs, anticipating what came next, faintly aware of the splashes of colour adorning the night sky to her side. 

  
  


Soraka gulped as she took in the sight before her. Beneath Neeko’s tomato red skirt she found no panties or shorts to speak of, instead met with the sight of her lover’s shaved glistening lips. She was dripping steadily, her inner thighs damp to the touch causing Soraka’s heart to skip a beat. Her pink lips shined in the moonlight as the healer wasted no time in slipping her tongue between them. Neeko squirmed and moaned once more, reaching down and gripping her lover’s horn to pull her deeper as she felt her warm dexterous tongue push inside of her. Soraka moaned too, the girl’s pleasant warm mess coating her tongue where it was eagerly swallowed, the delicate feminine taste quickly reigniting the excitement between her thighs. She had never tasted another woman’s lust before. In fact she had only sampled her own lust once a very long time ago after getting particularly frisky with her hairbrush. She had tasted sweet and the flavour turned her on fiercely, but she had been racked with shame at performing such a perverse action and had not done it since. But now, as she pushed her face against Neeko’s crotch in an attempt to push her tongue deeper still into her hot drenched hole, she thought about experiencing that taste again. 

  
  


Try as she might, as her tongue delved deeper and moved up and out to her lover’s sensitive clit, she found it hard to hold Neeko’s trembling and spasming thighs still. The chameleon had a solution however, even as she lay drooling and moaning out from the pleasure, her mind clouded with lust. She reached down, taking Soraka’s hands in her own, interlocking their fingers either side of her ass as she crossed her legs against the angelic woman’s back. Her toes curled and her back arched fiercely as the healer suckled on her love-bud, squeezing Soraka’s hands unintentionally hard as she climaxed intensely. Just at that moment a large cluster of explosions lit up the light sky a rich peach colour, illuminating them both in their light, before the pastel sparkles died down marking the end of the city’s celebration. There was an audible round of applause and cheering from the distant city, making both women giggle at the coincidental timing of it. 

  
  


Soraka clambered up atop Neeko once more, beaming down at her with her face glistening with her lover’s mess, eager to know just how well she’d done for her first time. The chameleon held her face in her hands, looking at her lovingly for a moment, before slowly and lustfully beginning to clean her face with her tongue. This surprising action turned the healer on fiercely, immediately beginning to grind herself against Neeko’s thigh as the woman’s warm tongue lapped up her own mess. The moment the shapeshifter’s tongue passed over her lips, Soraka responded in kind and soon enough the pair were lost in a deep and very messy kiss once more. For Neeko the taste of her own nectar was nothing new, but tasting it off of her lover’s tongue made it taste sweeter somehow. The chameleon reached down as the kiss increased in passion, gripping Soraka’s immaculate pillow like ass in her hands prompting a soft albeit muffled moan of approval. She squeezed eagerly, amazed to feel her soft flesh spill between her fingers, feeling as soft as silk against her skin. Just as Neeko was about to bring her still mess covered tail up to Soraka’s shapely rear, there was a whistling sound overhead instead of the echoing sound of fireworks. 

  
  


Neeko squeaked as an arrow embedded itself in the ground a few inches beside her, sitting up and hugging Soraka close as they both turned to face the curvy pale figure sauntering out from the treeline.

  
  


“ _ My my, that was quite the show. Mind if I join in?” _ She asked, an excited smirk visible beneath her mask. 

  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. An Unexpected Threesome

Neeko and Soraka clung to one another, gripped by fear at the sight of the bow wielding woman white as snow before them. She was completely nude, save for a carved wooden mask tilted upwards to reveal her smug smirking lips. Her hips were wide and swayed from side to side with every step she took, her legs not dissimilar from Sorakas: well-toned thighs that transitioned into more animal-like feet. The Star Guardian’s might have noticed the tell-tale glisten of lust on her inner thighs, were they not transfixed by the bow in her hands. Neither of the lovers spoke; it seemed to Lamb that they were too intimidated to talk. 

  
  


“ _ Oh dear, but you were making such delicious noises not moments ago. Cat got your tongue, Star child?” _ The naked woman inquired, licking her lips as she looked Soraka up and down, her eyes eagerly exploring both women’s curves. 

  
  


“ _ Star-child? Neeko thinks this lady  _ **_very_ ** _ confused…” _ The chameleon whispered slowly, an affirmative nod from the healer who had no clue what the archer was talking about.

  
  


“ _ D-do you mean me?”  _ Soraka asked apprehensively, her voice seemed timid though really she was still catching her breath from her fairly potent orgasm. 

  
  


“ _ You’re the only Celestial here, are you not?” _ Kindred asked, placing one hand on her hip and leaning the bow against her shoulder with the other, now stood a mere ten feet away from them both. Neeko and Soraka looked back to each other once more, sharing a mutual look of confusion. 

  
  


“ _ This is Soraka… she is a Star Guardian, like Neeko. Not a Celestial...” _ The colourful woman explained slowly, in what Lamb perceived to be an extremely patronising tone of voice. In an attempt to emphasize the point, both women pointed to their respective Star-Guardian emblems on their uniforms. Lamb seemed lost for words for a few moments, her smirk having disappeared entirely in favour of her mouth open in complete disbelief, dumbfounded and unsure of what to make of the situation. Were they playing dumb? Did they really not know she was a Celestial? Regardless, at the very least she knew the lizard-lady’s name was Neeko now…

  
  


“ _ I uh… Do you not know that you’re a?… Whatever, that doesn’t matter. I am Kindred, the merciful hand of death. Well, half of Kindred anyway. You may call me Lamb, if you so wish.” _ The spirit announced, grinning widely and mocking an elaborate curtsey in anticipation of the love-birds before her to realise who they were in the presence of. Her eye twitched beneath the mask as the women before her remained silent with their expressions still clearly clueless as to the maiden of death before them. Soraka leaned forward slightly, her lips near Neeko’s ear as she whispered to her once more. 

  
  


“ _ Is… Is this woman seriously threatening us with a bow? Like an actual old timey bow and arrow?” _ Soraka asked, unable to stop herself from smirking slightly as she spoke, amused by the ridiculousness of the situation. Neeko turned her head from Lamb to whisper back, herself now grinning much like her partner.

  
  


“ _ Neeko thinks this lady does not know we fight space monsters every day, is kind of cute, yes” _ She agreed, the pair giggling in each other's arms which only served to confuse Lamb further. She had expected to announce her presence, and have both women submit immediately, not for them to whisper and mock her with laughter. For a moment she felt self-conscious, half tempted to simply leave them both in shameful defeat. Just as her hand moved from her hip to her side, ready to turn and leave, both Star Guardians turned to face her once more and Soraka spoke up. 

  
  


“ _ Well it’s very nice to meet you Lamb, but as you can see we’re a tad busy at the moment…” _ The polite healer informed, gesturing to the tangled mess of legs, tails and wings that was their embrace. Lamb rolled her eyes. For a few moments there it had almost seemed like the lovers were not taking her very seriously at all. It was clear to Kindred now, however, that she was simply dealing with morons. If the ditzy green haired woman didn’t even know she herself was a celestial, then clearly she’d just have to be more concise in relaying her intentions so as to not confuse her. 

  
  


“ _ I want to join in.”  _ Lamb declared, renewed confidence at having seemingly figured out why the women did not respond to or respect her presence like she had expected. Taking a page out of the lover’s book at providing visuals to illustrate her point, she gestured to her pussy which had strings of lust clinging to her thighs and glistening in the amber moonlight. This seemed to capture their attention as intended, and a smug smirk returned to the spirit’s lips. Both Star Guardian’s stared at the extremely forward woman before them, looking at one another with uncertainty. 

  
  


“ _...well she’s certainly attractive” _ Soraka admitted quietly, amazed at the words leaving her mouth, certain she’d never dream of saying such a thing were her mind not currently clouded by lust. Neeko nodded in agreement, a very uncharacteristically serious expression on her face which made Soraka apprehensive. Though the fireworks had long since stopped over the city, they had only just begin in Neeko’s mind as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest, her long harboured fantasy of a lesbian threesome seeming to come to fruition before her very eyes. Her mind raced with the possibilities, the potential, the positions she’d always wanted to try. Such an opportunity was not one to be squandered! As the cogs in her mind whirred in a frenzy, externally she had seemed to freeze, her lips stuck in a serious looking pout for a few moments which concerned and confused Soraka greatly. 

“ _ Neeko?” _ She asked again softly, on the verge of casting a heal on the colourful woman just in-case she’d suffered some form of cardiac arrest in response to the mask-wearing woman’s proposition. Neeko blinked, a sudden giddy grin on her lips that reassured her lover that she was fine. Neeko turned to face Lamb once more, looking her over properly before she committed to her answer. Lamb looked to be a little bit shorter than the shape-shifter, who was in turn a few inches shorter than Soraka. Despite being slight in stature, her feminine proportions were far from lacking. Her hips were wide and her thighs deliciously toned, with her breasts on the smaller side though very perky. As Lamb shifted her weight from side to side slightly, using her body weight to flex her bow’s limb against the ground, Neeko caught sight of the woman’s ass between her thighs. The fact she could see her ass at all whilst sat directly in front of her was more than enough to sway her in deciding how to respond to the shapely woman’s proposition. 

  
  


“ _ Neeko would be open to… experimenting with tasty pale lady…” _ The chameleon began, licking her lips slightly before turning back to Soraka. 

  
  


“ _ If you are fine with this? Neeko think would be fun but only if you want to, too? If not we say no and all is well, yes!” _ Neeko babbled, wanting to make sure her girlfriend was fine with such a situation, desperately willing her to say yes as the thought of burying her face in Lamb’s pale ass lingered in her mind. Soraka smirked, batting her eyelashes at Neeko but not saying a word. Not a second later and Neeko felt two slender fingers eagerly part her pussy, moving slowly but forcefully up inside of her. She closed one eye and gasped from the pleasure, Soraka’s fingers curling upwards and caressing her G-spot. 

  
  


“ _ Why don’t you tell her our answer, then?” _ Soraka teased, seeming to have finally mastered the sultry tone she had attempted unsuccessfully earlier. Neeko paused for a moment, caught off guard by the sudden extremely high sexual tension in the air. Soraka giggled sweetly, kissing Neeko gently on the nose and immediately alleviating the tension, though keeping her fingers still firmly inside of her girlfriend. 

  
  


“ _ You did want to, right?” _ Soraka teased once more, now worried that she was the one being too forward. Neeko smiled at her and nodded, before turning her attention back to the impatiently waiting woman. Though her posture was still confident, she had started to kick her hooves in the grass slightly, beginning to worry about how much deliberation they were doing. 

  
  


“ _ You may join us, if nice Lamb lady promises to be gentle~” _ Neeko remarked coyly, using her tail to move back and forth against Soraka’s pussy once more, still very much slick with her nectar. 

  
  


“ _ Wonderful news, I am pleased you both have so cordially accepted my proposal” _ Lamb lamented, stepping forward slowly and licking her lips. She placed her arms behind her head, her bow pointed to the side as she sauntered forward, jutting her chest out as if to make her decidedly small bust seem larger than it was. At once an ethereal arrow materialised in her free hand, deftly nocking and loosing the arrow with the bow behind her head, firing it off to the side as she continued to step forward. As if plucking a harp, her movements were fluid and rhythmic, firing arrow after arrow off to the side with seemingly little care as to where they landed. As she finally stepped on to their picnic blanket, she ceased firing, lowering her bow and placing her hand on her hip. 

  
  


From the direction she had fired her volley of arrows there came a thunderous cracking sound: the splintering of wood as one of the great trees surrounding the clearing came crashing down alarmingly close to where the love-birds lay. So close in fact, that it sent Kindred’s snow white hair fluttering in its wake as it landed no more than an inch behind her. Throughout all this Kindred flinched not once, seemingly completely relaxed and far too enamoured by the tangle of tasty women before her to take her eyes off of them. The ground shook slightly as the tree she had felled landed heavily causing birds in all directions to take off shrieking, Soraka and Neeko squeaking in surprise and staring in disbelief with wide eyes. Lamb smirked, knowing she must have impressed them. She leaned her bow against the tree and, still not taking her eyes off of the pair, sat backwards atop the trunk.

  
  


“ _ Come now, let’s put those cute faces of yours to work.” _ Lamb cooed, a sultry yet commanding tone to her voice as she spread her legs and beckoned the pair forward with her finger. It took the Star Guardians a moment to recover from the shock of her so skillfully felling a tree, both finding themselves to be alarmingly aroused by the powerful woman. Kindred rolled her eyes once more, annoyed at their continued hesitation. She reached down, spreading her pussy with two fingers, her lips glistening with lust and having a curious light blue glow to them much like her eyes. 

  
  


“ _ Need I repeat myself?” _ She asked, a far more stern tone to her voice that made the women before her tremble, suddenly discovering a more submissive side to their lust. The Star Guardians blinked, before getting to their knees and quickly shuffling forward so that they were shoulder to shoulder between her muscular pale thighs. Though they were excited and thoroughly aroused, the power with which she must have shot those arrows to fell such a thick tree was a little intimidating. 

  
  


“ _ That’s my good girls~” _ Kindred praised, biting her lip once more as she looked between the pretty faces staring eagerly up at her, mere inches from her crotch. From the few sexual encounters she’d had in her time on Runeterra, she had always adopted a dominant role. She was pleased to see her prey had seemed eager to adopt a submissive one. 

  
  


“ _ Neeko wants to be a good girl, yes” _ The chameleon remarked eagerly, infatuated by the commanding aura the slender woman possessed. Lamb’s voice alone was enticing, but the fact it came from an athletic and uniquely desirable woman made her putty in the huntress’s hands. Lamb reached down and caressed the curious lizard-like woman’s face, her delicate fingers causing Neeko to whimper slightly from the pleasant feeling of them brushing against her cheek. Lamb then turned her gaze to Soraka who’s attention seemed focused solely on the spirit’s nectar coated lips. She hooked a finger under the horned woman’s chin, forcing her to meet her gaze. 

  
  


“ _ And what of you, Celestial? Do you wish to be my good girl also?” _ Kindred teased, her intense piercing eyes focused squarely on the healer’s soft elegant face. Soraka blushed fiercely, feeling renewed dampness between her thighs at the curious new experience of submitting to someone. 

  
  


“ _ I’ll be a… I’ll be your good girl, yes”  _ She replied timidly, batting her eyelashes up at Lamb, surprised by how eager and suddenly subservient she was in her presence.

  
  


“ _ Star-Guardian, not Celestial” _ Neeko muttered quietly, trailing off slightly, deciding it best not to nitpick and potentially spoil the mood. 

  
  


“ _ Tell me, have you much experience performing oral on the fairer sex? Will your new mistress need to provide instruction as to the art of cunnilingus?” _ Kindred inquired, eager to have her newly acquired toys pleasure her, but enjoying the position of power too much to not tease them a little. After all, she’d watched very intently as Soraka tongue-fucked her lover and was excited to experience her skills firsthand. Though she thought her question was clearly rhetorical, expecting nothing further than a bashful shake of the head from both women, the chameleon’s cheeks flushed red as she began to speak.

  
  


“ _ Neeko has actually never used her tongue for… to pleasure a lady. O-other than Neeko but Neeko not so sure that counts” _ She admitted, unsure as to why she was being quite so truthful, suspecting it was due to Lamb’s sudden command of the situation. Though Neeko assumed the other two women would judge her for being inexperienced, not knowing that Soraka was indeed a virgin too, they were far too preoccupied dwelling on her second remark. For Lamb, this remark conjured all manner of elicit imagery, assuming either the woman was extraordinarily flexible or perhaps had a twin of the same name. Regardless of which it was, both turned her on fiercely. Soraka, however, after having watched Neeko eat using her surprisingly long tongue on numerous occasions, knew exactly how the colourful woman had managed to pleasure herself with it. 

  
  


“ _ My my, well aren’t you tasty. That being said, inexperience simply won’t do when it comes to satisfying my needs. Neeko, why don’t you practice on your friend here first to get the hang of it.” _ She commanded, prompting an incredibly enthusiastic nod from the colourful chameleon. Neeko was excited to see if her taste was as sweet as her personality. 

  
  


“ _ And you, dear Star-child. You may begin pleasuring me when you are read-  _ **_oh_ ** _ ~”  _ Lamb began, caught off guard and gasping lightly as Soraka eagerly pushed her face forward, lapping longingly at the spirit’s glistening labia. Lamb used one hand to steady herself on the log, finding Soraka’s enthusiastic head movements threatening to push her off balance, whilst Neeko took a moment to take in the wonderful sight with wide sparkling eyes. The healer hooked her arms under Lamb’s muscular thighs, holding on tight and pulling them close, pressing firmly against either side of her face. Lamb’s calm and controlling demeanor began to crack as a series of quiet moans escaped her lips, clearly trying and failing to silence herself. Truth be told, the woman’s eagerness had caught her off guard, surprised by quite how skillful and dexterous her tongue was. It took a few moments before Lamb registered Neeko still knelt idly beside Soraka, rubbing herself steadily with her fingertips beneath her skirt. 

  
  


“ _ Was I not clear in my-  _ **_mm_ ** _ m-my instruction, little Neeko?” _ The archer managed, firmly gripping Soraka’s horn with her free hand, pulling her face harder against her crotch as she felt the Star Guardian’s tongue push deeper inside of her pussy. Neeko wiped the slight drool from her lips, sneakily licking her slightly sticky fingers clean of her lust as she did so, before giving Lamb a playful salute. Lamb stared at her with bewilderment, the chameleon realising that her jovial gesture of saluting to her fellow Star Guardians clearly didn’t translate well when directed at a mysterious spirit woman. Neeko’s cheeks turned tomato red as she bit her lip, quickly turning and scampering on all fours so that she was positioned behind her lover. 

  
  


Soraka was currently sat with her legs splayed out either side of her, her feet resting either side of her ass as her head bobbed up and down steadily, greedily licking at the pale woman’s entrance. This position was no good for Neeko to fulfill Lamb’s demands, and as such the colourful woman lightly tapped on Soraka’s ass to get her attention. Without missing a beat, clearly knowing exactly what was expected of her, she dutifully positioned herself to be on all fours with her ass raised in the air. Despite her movements, her tongue kept contact with Lamb’s pussy the entire time, not wanting to part with its delicate feminine taste for even a second. Neeko had of course seen Soraka’s ass uncountable times before in her nightly solo trysts of assuming the woman’s appearance, but having it right here in front of her for the first time ever turned her on fiercely. Her ass was soft and pillow like: two deliciously thick cheeks separated by thin white fabric that was already drenched with her lover’s lust. Where her ass met her plump thighs, there was a delightful indent in her pale skin similar to where her thigh highs clung to her legs, that emphasized just how curvy and thick she was. Neeko found herself drooling once more, her heart beating hard in her chest as she reached forward to peel her panties off. 

  
  


Soraka herself was all kinds of conflicted, scarcely believing she was being quite so slutty as to eat out a complete stranger. But as she was here with Neeko whom she trusted completely, thoroughly overtaken by the pleasure of riding her tail and subsequently lapping up her juices as she tongue-fucked her pussy, it just felt right to give in to desire. For someone who had up until very recently not had any sexual interest in women, she was surprised by just how wet the taste of their nectar had gotten her. Neeko was just about to discover this for herself, biting her lower lip and watching with wide hungry eyes as she slowly pulled her panties down the healer’s thighs. The oovi’kat felt fire-like desire smouldering between her thighs as her girlfriend’s perfect tight asshole was revealed, fighting the urge to stop there and tongue fuck that instead, before contuining to tug at her underwear. As the damp-spot was pulled away from her pussy, thick strands of glistening lust connected her lips to her panties. If Neeko wasn’t drooling before, she was now. 

  
  


No longer able to control her desires, the chameleon let go of her panties, leaving them pulled halfway down her thighs. She leaned forward eagerly, her mouth open and her tongue hungrily making it’s way from the woman’s clit up along the length of her lips, her tongue swiftly coated in the woman’s honey. Neeko’s back shuddered as the addictively sweet taste dripped messily from her tongue, taking a moment to greedily swallow a mouthful of the woman’s lust as her tail made its way between her legs. Neeko’s mind was steadily clouded over completely by lust as the tip of her tail pushed up into her pussy, curling upwards slightly to caress her walls as the star-shaped ridges rubbed against her insides pleasurably, stretching her lips as they moved in and out. With her hands she gripped the emerald haired woman’s ass, but as she sank her face between her voluptuous cheeks once more, she found herself having to hook her arms around her waist to afford a better grip. 

  
  


The eager lapping and licking of her clit and labia caused a few muffled moans from the horned woman, still currently smothered between the pale spirit’s thighs as she continued to service Lamb’s pussy. Where the movements of her tongue were sensual, slow but purposeful, aiming to steadily and gently guide Lamb towards a pleasurable climax; Neeko’s were desperate and unrestrained. The half-lizard was beginning to deprive herself of oxygen, her hips bouncing up and down atop her tail which now dripped with her excitement, eagerly lapping and suckling at Soraka’s perfect pussy. She paused for a moment, leaning back slightly leaving a string of lust connecting her lips to Soraka’s labia, as she gasped air back into her lungs. She plunged her face back between her thick pillowy cheeks, no longer satisfied simply lapping at the mess that leaked out of her opting to go straight to the source. 

  
  


Soraka gasped loudly, arching her back and pushing her ass firmly against Neeko’s face as the shapeshifter plunged her long slender tongue inside of her. Neeko’s tongue was at least three maybe even four times longer than Soraka’s, and she could feel every inch of it as it pushed deeper inside of her. Neeko came messily against her thick pink tail, pushing the tip up against her cervix involuntarily as she did so, a thick mixture of lust and saliva dripping messily from her chin on to her dress. Her tail curled and pushed inside of her, mimicking the same movements with her tongue inside of Soraka who quivered and moaned in response. Neeko closed her eyes tight, squeezing the healer’s waist firmly, focusing entirely on the pleasant sweet taste of her nectar as her tongue made its way deeper and deeper into her lover’s honey-pot. 

  
  


As the tip of the chameleon’s tongue lapped and curled against her cervix, Soraka whimpered, her attempts at maintaining her composure rendered hopeless as she climaxed hard. Lamb watched in amusement as the pretty girl sat up slightly, multiple strings of her lust connecting her lips to the spirit’s inner thighs, whimpering at first but turning to a loud lustful scream as her thighs twitched and tensed. Neeko didn’t relent, sealing her lips around the healer’s pussy, greedily and lustfully gulping down mouthful after mouthful of her steamy sweet lust. Kindred began swirling her fingers around her clit, disappointed to no longer be receiving any attention but pleased at the saucy spectacle before her. Soraka’s arms turned to jelly, no longer able to cling to Lamb’s thighs for support as she climaxed again immediately from the unending tongue-fucking of her sensitive cunt, resulting in her face down against the picnic blanket as she moaned and whimpered lustfully. Neeko herself moaned, though severely muffled by the horned woman’s deliciously thick cheeks, her arms having moved from her waist to simply holding her hips and hugging her ass tight against her face, desperate to get her tongue even deeper and taste more of her honey. 

  
  


Kindred’s fingers moved from her clit to her entrance, hooking inside of herself and eagerly finger fucking her hole for a few moments before realising she had lost control of the situation. She stood up from the log she was sat upon, wandering round the moaning lovers steadily soaking the blanket with lust, curious to find out what technique this colourful woman could possibly be employing to elicit such raw unwavering pleasure in the pretty celestial. She knelt beside Neeko, using one hand to grip the woman’s ass roughly, and the other to move Neeko’s tomato red hair out of the way so she could see what she was doing. Neeko took the rough fingers squeezing her rump as a signal to stop, and though she never wanted to stop sampling the sweet nectar of the slender Star Guardian before her, she promised she’d be a good girl and wanted to make good on her word. She leaned backwards, her long tongue snaking messily out from between Soraka’s quivering lips, a thick transparent mixture of saliva and mess dripping down to the blanket below. Kindred’s eyes went wide at the realisation of how well endowed this woman was in the oral department, absentmindedly squeezing Neeko’s ass much harder than before as all the ways she could use her tongue began emerging in her mind. 

  
  


Soraka rolled on to her side, her ass no longer supported by Neeko’s fiercely tight grip, breathing heavily as she struggled to come down from her consecutive climaxes. Her eyelids were heavy with fatigue, scarcely fluttering open as her bosom rose and fell with each breath, struggling to focus on Lamb and Neeko in front of her. Her eyes opened wide despite her exhaustion as she realised where Lamb’s hand was, her gaze firmly locked on to her lizard-like companions' mess coated mouth.

  
  


“ _ Did Neeko do something wrong? Neeko want to be a good girl and behave for pretty spirit lady, yes~” _ The chameleon asked timidly, immediately feeling intimidated under the woman’s piercing blue eyes once more. Kindred seemed to be mulling something over, before her lips moved from a surprised expression, so something much more akin to a predator spotting it’s prey.

  
  


“ _... Neeko does not know what Lamb wants her to d-_ ** _mmf!_** _”_ Neeko began, rapidly silenced by Lamb throwing her arms around her neck and kissing the chameleon extremely passionately. Neeko’s eyes went wide with surprise, before closing shut tight as she felt the spirit's soft tongue exploring her own. Soraka propped herself up on one elbow, unable to help herself as her fingers moved between her thighs, steadily rubbing her clit with her fingertips as she watched the pair make out. After a few moments, sampling Soraka’s lust off of her tongue, Lamb had expected the celestial to taste good but not **that** good. She found herself moaning into the kiss as she sucked on the chameleon’s tongue, gripping Neeko’s wrists and roughly guiding it between her thighs, who dutifully began finger fucking the dominant woman’s utterly drenched pussy. 

  
  


Lamb broke the kiss, leaving Neeko short of breath, holding her chin up with her finger and seeming to inspect her face closely. Lamb knew Soraka was attractive, but this curious lizard was as cute as a button. She bit her lip and grinned, knowing exactly where she wanted that cute face next, and more importantly where she wanted her tongue. Lamb turned her attention back to Soraka who moaned softly, still swirling her fingertips against her overstimulated clit, unable to help herself. 

  
  


“ _ Think you can keep going Star-child?” _ She asked, amused by the sleepy yet persistently lewd woman. Soraka nodded eagerly, moving her fingers up from her pussy to her mouth and licking them clean whilst keeping eye contact with the spirit, catching Kindred off guard who was impressed by her self confidence.

  
  


“ _ What would you have me do?~” _ Soraka cooed back, beaming at her newfound mistress and fluttering her long eyelashes, renewed energy at the prospect of servicing her again. The taste of a woman’s lust certainly was addictive, and she was already salivating slightly at the thought of tasting more.

  
  


“ _ I want you to use that tongue of yours on my ass, while this tasty friend of yours uses that wonderful tongue on my pussy.” _ Lamb explained slowly, a husky sultry tone to her voice that made both women shiver slightly from how dominant it was. The archer placed her fingers in Neeko’s mouth, causing her to close one eye and whimper slightly as Kindred played with her warm wet tongue. Soraka’s eyes were both wide open however, her heart skipping a beat as she replayed what she had said over and over in her mind. She wanted her to tongue her ass? That seemed so perverse, so humiliating, so demeaning…

  
  


“ _ Yes mistress” _ Soraka replied shyly, surprised once more by the words leaving her mouth as her cheeks flushed hot with embarrassment. Lamb took her fingers off of Neeko’s tongue, licking the saliva from her fingertips as she got to her feet, beckoning the women closer. Above them, a silent observer in the night sky, the blood moon shined ominous crimson light down upon them. The celestial body was not the only observer, however. Though Kindred was the master of the hunt, she had seldom experienced getting hunted herself. Unbeknownst to her, currently still hidden amongst the treeline watching the lustful scene between the three women unfold, were half a dozen or so figures. 

  
  


Amongst them, exhibiting a commanding aura that rivalled even that of Kindred’s, a beautiful pale skinned woman watched on grinning. She held her finger to her lips, turning to the other silhouetted figures, not wanting to spoil the show just yet and commanding them to be patient. She licked her lips, a spider-like appendage on her back shifting slightly in the blood-red moonlight. 

  
  



	3. An Intoxicating Taste

Unaware and therefore undeterred by the substantial gathering of onlookers for the sexual spectacle unfolding within the forest clearing; Lamb chuckled as the curvaceous horned woman crawled forward towards her. 

  
  


“ _ That’s my good Celestial slut. Come satisfy your mistress~” _ Kindred cooed in her sultry ethereal tones. Her eyes were narrowed with a smug smirk stuck firmly on her lips. She was the aspect of death, sure, but commanding what was essentially a god was a new and deliciously enjoyable experience for her. Even if Soraka herself seemed unaware of her identity. Nevertheless, the way her hips swayed back and forth as she crawled forwards, her bosom squished pleasantly between her arms as she moved; whatever else she was was irrelevant, for right now she was Lamb’s lust personified. Soraka stopped at the spiritual archer’s hooves, getting to her knees and shooting Neeko an excited grin before looking up to the dominant woman expectantly. 

  
  


“ _ What a pretty sight this is~” _ Lamb teased, running her fingers through Neeko’s hair causing the chameleon to shiver and moan softly from the pleasant sensation, all the while keeping her ethereal eyes on Soraka. The healer blushed fiercely, her mistress’s compliment sending her heart a flutter and catching her thoroughly off guard with how much it turned her on. 

  
  


“ _ You ready?~” _ Lamb teased, positioning herself between the pair of kneeling Star Guardians with her back to the one horned woman. Her stance was wide, parting her legs enough to allow ample headroom for her eager submissives even despite her thick muscular thighs. Her ass jiggled pleasantly as she adjusted her footing, making Soraka’s mouth water. Soraka didn’t utter a word, immediately darting her head forward and almost knocking the spirit off balance as she buried her face between the woman’s pale pillow-like cheeks. Neeko watched in aroused fascination as the dominant archer squeaked and shuddered, almost falling over from the sudden sensation of pleasure.

  
  


“ _ Ah! mm~  _ **_fuck_ ** _! _ ” Lamb moaned, moving one hand from her hip to the top of Neeko’s head, gripping her hair firmly which in turn made the eager submissive whimper in pleasure from the delightful roughness. Neeko could practically feel her lust dripping down her thighs as she watched the wonderfully potent pleasure-filled expression visible under Lamb’s mask, eager to add to the stimulating experience. As desperate as she was to dive in and have her first taste of Kindred’s nectar, the thrill of being given instructions and told exactly what to do was a novelty she didn’t often get to indulge, so she suppressed her desire to do the same as her overly eager companion.

  
  


Soraka was far too excited to display any such self control, however. The moment she had felt the woman’s delightfully soft rump pressed against her face, she had been unable to stop herself from opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out. As her tongue connected with the woman’s hole, Kindred shuddered once more and let out another heartfelt moan. Her eyes narrowed and her mouth was open in a pant, having never experienced another woman’s tongue against her sensitive ass before. She’d certainly explored it’s lewd depths with her own fingers more than once before, even ‘borrowing’ a synthetic penis replica from a hex-tech sex shop in Piltover to satisfy her desires, but the way the elegant goat-legged woman’s tongue felt against her tight hole was a new sensation entirely. As the horned woman’s warm tongue moved slowly back and forth across her ass, Lamb turned her attention to the gorgeous chameleon looking up at her expectantly with wide iridescent eyes. The spirit’s legs quivered as Soraka pushed against her asshole lightly, the tip of her tongue beginning to stretch her hole as it moved inside.

  
  


“ _ N-neeko, be a-ah!... be a good girl f-mph, for me and pleasure your mistress with that wonderfully long t-t-ah-tongue” _ Lamb instructed, or rather she tried to, quickly losing her composure as she felt the healer’s tongue push deeper into her tight ass. The intensely erotic sensation and complete and utter servitude of the woman dutifully servicing her posterior made for an utterly intoxicating feeling of pleasure, causing Lamb’s thus far elegant and intimidating cadence to falter as involuntary moans and whimpers involuntarily escaped her lips. Spurred on by the woman’s vocalisations of pleasure, particularly captivated by how passionately the ethereal woman spoke her name; Neeko was eager to prove herself worthy of the title of ‘good girl’. 

  
  


The shapeshifter shuffled forward on her knees, maintaining eye contact with the masked woman as she did so. Her face was now mere inches from the woman’s crotch and as she turned her attention to it she was entranced by the lust-covered lips and clit before her, both of which had a faint light blue glow to them. Neeko found herself quickly salivating, eager to get a thorough taste of the curvy pale woman’s juices. As desperate as she was, she took the time to position herself carefully, knowing that if attention from Soraka alone threatened the woman’s balance then simultaneous oral from them both could topple her entirely. With this in mind, she positioned her arms around the woman’s legs, gripping Soraka’s shoulders so that the spirit’s thighs were firmly clamped between them both. Neeko peaked underneath her crotch to see how her friend was doing, watching as a bead of saliva dripped down her chin, moaning softly as her tongue continued to explore the woman’s delicious ass. 

  
  


Feeling her own thighs quiver in excitement, Neeko wasted no further time and decided to enjoy the tasty woman before her. Her long tongue moved slowly and methodically: tracing the inside of Kindred’s soft pillow-like thighs as she collected every last drop of the woman’s nectar that had leaked from between her delicate faintly glowing lips. She tasted different to Soraka, not quite as sweet as the healer’s sticky nectar yet addictive and intoxicating all the same. It was reminiscent of the moreish flavour of her own lustful mess, the familiarity of the delightful taste conjuring indecent recollections of hour long masturbation sessions in which she simply could not keep her fingers (or tail) out of her mouth. Though the woman’s thighs were soft and warm against her tongue and every movement along their sensitive length prompted a series of cute gasps from the dominating woman, Neeko was quickly dissatisfied with how little of Lamb’s lust coated her tongue. 

  
  


Lamb had noted the impressive length and dexterity the chameleon’s tongue possessed, along with the potent pleasure it could induce courtesy of studying Soraka’s flushed expression of raw carnal bliss, but such observations prepared her little for experiencing it for herself. Her fingers gripped Neeko’s hair pulling it much harder than before prompting a soft though thoroughly muffled sound of appreciation at being so roughly handled. While Soraka was soft, sweet, and oh so delicious; Neeko had a submissive side to her that the healer just couldn’t satisfy. This curvaceous spirit however, who currently held her face firmly against her gorgeous pale body with little regard for her need for air as her form trembled and dripped lust into her awaiting mouth, was everything the shape-shifter wanted from a dominant partner and more. As she could not vocalise her appreciation or encouragement for continued roughness, given the thick muscular thighs squeezing her face and muffling her mouth, instead she made a point of curling her tongue upwards and massaging her G-spot as a reward for every time the spirit’s grip tightened. 

  
  


Kindred might have caught on to the submissive woman’s unusual take on pavlovian conditioning, were her mind not completely and utterly clouded by pleasure. The warmth and pressure of Neeko’s tongue caressing every inch of her sensitive pussy, every tantalizing movement causing her walls to tighten and quiver with mind-numbing ecstasy, made formulating coherent thoughts quite difficult indeed. Clenching her thighs and squirting fresh lust into the chameleon woman’s eagerly awaiting mouth, she found herself losing balance once more as Soraka pressed her face overzealously into her thick rear. It was as if Soraka were trying to push her over the edge, knowing full well that the deeper she could get her tongue the more potent her orgasm would be. Neeko by now was holding Soraka’s shoulders firmly, for as much as she wanted to continue tasting the dominant woman’s ethereal nectar forever she was not overly fond of the idea of being fallen on. The healer seemed to think Neeko was more than capable of holding the quivering Kindred between them, letting go of her lover and moving her fingers down greedily to her dripping cunt; though her fingers didn’t linger there for long. 

  
  


Plunging her delicate fingers into her juicy entrance for just a moment was more than sufficient to coat her digits in creamy translucent lust, providing more than enough lube for her fingers to venture behind her back and probe earnestly at her ass. She’d never toyed with her ass before, never even having considered or known it to be an erogenous zone, but just hearing the well-spoken woman descend into adorable girlish whimpers and gasps was enough to make her anxious to try it. With Lamb’s pillowy cheeks pressed firmly against her face, her tongue lapping desperately against the tight walls of her delicious faintly sweet tasting ass, she pushed a lust-dripping finger against her own tight passage. It took a little effort on her part, having to stretch her arm behind her back not providing the best angle of entry, but with a slight smirk and small tremble up her spine she felt her ass stretch to accommodate the tip of her finger. This in it of itself was not tremendously pleasurable physically but the thrill of exploring a new avenue of potential pleasure had her thighs clamped firmly together and as saliva began to drip messily down her chin, she closed her eyes and pushed her finger further. With a shudder and muffled gasp, she was surprised by how soft and warm her ass was to the touch and how readily it accepted her finger. It seemed the deeper she ventured the more sensitive she became, beginning to see why her tongue was quite so pleasurable for the snow white spirit.

  
  


Reluctantly, Soraka pulled her face back. This was partially to allow air once more into her near-burning lungs, having readily deprived herself of oxygen in favour of more time spent exploring Lamb’s ass with her tongue, but mostly it was an attempt to shift her kneeling position to allow a better avenue of entry for her finger in her delightfully tight rear. As she licked her lips, taking a moment to use her free hand to spread the Spirit’s firm round cheeks to admire her tight slightly gaped hole now glistening with her saliva, a steady stream of transparent lust dripping from Neeko’s chin caught her attention. Her rosy green tinged hair was only just visible behind the dominant aspect of death’s thighs, a symphony of lewd wet noises and subtle satisfied moans met her ears, despite the Spirit’s deliciously thick thighs trying their hardest to muffle them. As she took a few more moments to enjoy the Huntress’s lustful moans, and the sweet eager suckling sounds of Neeko sampling her cervical juices, she found herself craving the commanding woman’s nectar once more. 

  
  


Keeping one hand reached round behind her back, continuing to delicately finger her narrow virgin opening, the other now moved to reach between Kindred’s legs and grasp her lover’s face by the back of her head. Neeko jumped slightly at being grabbed, knowing full well it was not Lamb’s as she was currently massaging her breasts with one hand and suckling on her fingers with the other, but as she pulled her face away from the pale woman’s crotch leaving thick strands of lust connecting her lips to the Spirit’s labia; she was relieved to see Soraka’s long beautiful eyelashes fluttering at her from between her legs. 

  
  


“ _ Having fun?” _ Soraka inquired, demonstrating once again her new found mastery of a silky sultry tone of voice, her pale blue eyes sparkling in the crimson moonlight. Whether it was the beads of glistening saliva leaving tracks down her chin, the supple muscular thighs framing her equally pale face, or the barely perceptible movement of her shoulder betraying the fact the otherwise innocent woman may be indulging in a salacious act with her fingers; Neeko found her attractiveness quite literally irresistible. The Chameleon did not answer, quickly leaning forward and messily opening her mouth, her lust-slick tongue hanging erotically from her mouth. Soraka was quick to act in kind, maintaining eye contact for a moment as she took her lover’s tongue into her mouth, suckling on it’s tender warmth and moaning audibly at it’s familiar addictive flavour. She had always found the Shape-shifter’s saliva utterly intoxicating, becoming a fast addict to it’s pleasant yet almost indescribable taste, instantly recalling all the hours they’d spent passionately exploring each others mouths as she moved her head forward taking more and more of the woman’s tongue between her lips until they connected with the Chameleon’s own cherry pink lips. 

  
  


Their kiss was almost unrecognisable when compared to the ones they’d shared numerous times before, even from the ones they’d indulged in unknowingly under Lamb’s gaze. Their kisses were always deep, always passionate, but never as animalistic as the kiss they shared now. The eagerness to taste Lamb’s lust, each other's familiar intoxicating saliva, and the combined stimulation of Neeko grinding against her tail and Soraka steadily working a second finger into her eagerly awaiting ass drove them into a frenzy. They practically melted into one another, sharing in the delights that were the Huntress’s feminine ethereal juices and the delicious faintly sweet flavour of her firm ass, a mess of tongues, moaning, sucking, and lip biting. Each moment they sought to taste more of each other, savour more of the liquid arousal they had taken such delight in extracting from their mistress, explore more of each other's tender intertwining tongues. Whilst Soraka had her eyes shut tight, preferring to focus purely on the taste and texture of her lover’s lips, Neeko had her gaze locked firmly on the suspicious positioning of the slender woman’s arm. 

  
  


Her perceived attempts at being subtle, whether or not she had even intended to be in the first place being up to debate given the salacious circumstances they were currently involved in, were nonetheless spotted by her perceptive companion. Neeko’s hands dropped down from Lamb’s thighs, holding Soraka’s silky smooth cheeks instead as she slowly broke the kiss leaving strands of saliva and the pale woman’s honey connecting their lips, as her tail snaked round and coiled about Soraka’s wrist gently and guided her hand up towards them both. The lip bite the moment the Shapeshifter tugged on her arm confirmed her suspicions, able to tell just from her facial expressions alone where exactly those dainty fingers of hers had been. Not wanting to twist the poor girl’s arm, nor let her catch on to the small surprise she had in store, Neeko took her time in guiding her fingers up towards their faces as she assaulted the emerald eyed woman’s neck with a flurry of teasing nibbles and kisses. Almost imperceptibly Neeko switched her hold on her lover’s arm from her tail to her hand, and in one smooth movement she had ceased her sensual neck smooches and leaned back enough to give Soraka a clear view of her smirk. Gently, she guided Soraka’s lust covered fingers towards her mouth, her tongue lolling out seductively from between her lips and dripping a bead of saliva to the ground below. 

  
  


Soraka’s heart beat hard in her chest, suddenly anxious. What if she didn’t taste as delicious as Kindred did? Did Neeko know she had been fingering her ass? What i-  **oh** . Soraka breathed in sharply as she felt the tip of her lover’s tail slowly circling her rear passage, sending pleasant shivers as it caressed her sensitive rim. The Chameleon’s tail lifted her delicate sapphire dress as it arced around, exposing her plump pale rear fully to the cool evening air, her tail end already slick with Neeko’s own mess and began to ever so slowly prod and push it’s way into her tight opening. As this erotic display of her additional appendage’s exceptional dexterity and finesse began to cause Soraka to bite her lip and her thighs to quiver, Neeko kept her emerald eyes locked firmly on her lover. All at once the Shapeshifter lurched forward, seemingly intent on devouring her fingers whole, only to pause for a few tantalizing moments to tease the Healer as her long tongue hovered less than an inch from her glistening digits.

  
  


The sexy sight before her stilled the horned woman’s breath, her long pointed elf-like ears lowering slightly as a mixture of nerves and arousal swelled in her bosom. Neeko took a second to appreciate the adorable apprehensive expression on her lover’s face, before closing her eyes and eagerly pushing Soraka’s glistening digits into her mouth. The sensation of her soft lips gliding slowly along her fingertips caused her to close one eye slightly, biting her lip as she felt her tongue snake it’s way over and between her lust coated fingers. At once the Shapeshifter’s demeanor changed from that of eager curiosity to that of a child tasting ice cream for the first time. She had thought Soraka’s nectar addictive before, but combined with the subtle flavour of her deliciously thick ass it was intoxicatingly sweet. Her eyes closed and her back trembled slightly from the sheer thrill of finally getting to taste the depths of the tight curvaceous rear that she’d fantasized about burying her face in for months. A thousand fantasies of bending the tender Healer over the closest surface, lifting her delicate silky dress and losing herself between those supple pale cheeks as her tongue snaked and probed inside of her, were realised in an instant. 

  
  


So utterly enthralled by the salacious taboo that was tasting her lover’s ass off of her very own dainty soft fingertips, that any and all sbtelety about her teasing the woman’s back passage with her tail were abandoned in an instant. The width of the woman’s tail end was comparable to the girth of Soraka’s two fingers, so the feeling was familiar though arousing; however as her tail moved almost of its own accord, it quickly pushed deeper. The candy pink coloured tail was tapered and slender, but as it pressed onwards pushing deeper between her tight restrictive walls, the increase in thickness was as noticeable as it was arousing. The feeling of being stretched out, of the length pushing deeper and deeper within her being and threatening to fill her up, was far more potent than merely using her own dainty fingers. Her eyes were closed tight and her pale cheeks flushed crimson as Neeko continued seductively suckling on her fingers, that was until her hole encountered the first of the Chameleon’s raised golden stars adorning the length of her tail. 

  
  


There was a pressure for a moment, as if perhaps the tail had travelled as far as it could, bottoming out so to speak somewhere within her. There was a feeling of lustful accomplishment, no matter how embarrassing, that she was so readily able to take her friends tail all the way despite it being her first ti-

  
  


**_Pop_ **

  
  


A quiet wet slapping sound filled the clearing followed by an intense moan of ecstasy, as Neeko applied additional force and Soraka found her virgin ass unexpectedly stretched to accommodate the star-shaped bump that so generously added to her tail’s thickness. For a moment she felt like she might break, that her limits were well and truly being pushed, but as the rigid protrusion slipped smoothly past her entrance a wave of pleasure culminated in quivering thighs and a deliciously slutty moan. Neeko’s hand slipped from her face down to the cloven hooved woman’s clit, instantly rubbing her fingertip in small circles to coerce the woman to climax. Soraka seemed to be stuck right on the precipice of an orgasm judging from her facial expression: practically drooling and unable to keep both eyes open as she panted and moaned with every movement of her tail and fingertip. Neeko let go of her wrist, the woman’s now lust-free fingers instead glistening with saliva as they slid messily out from between her lips and immediately began caressing her own ample breasts. Attempting to tease the crescendo out of her, Neeko took great joy in toying with her ass further using her star-studded tail, pulling it out far enough to stretch her hole over the raised ridge right to the point of slipping out entirely only to plunge it deeper than before. 

  
  


Try as she might, after a minute of bliss for the horned woman and an eternity of pleasure-deprived boredom from Kindred still stood over them, Soraka’s adorable whimpers and gasps neither diminished nor intensified. Desperate to bring her lover to her first ever anal orgasm, Neeko had one last trick up her sleeve to try coax some fresh lust out of her. For a moment, she pulled her tail out of the plump pale ass it had so delightfully been embedded in, making sure to bring it round to her mouth for a few quick licks before repositioning her tail completely. She raised her hips, curling her tail under her body and threading it between both the kneeling women’s legs before curling it upwards and eagerly pushing into her tight twitching passage once more; providing both women her soft scaled tail to grind themselves upon. Neeko closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating on the delightfully tasty mixture of her own sticky lust and the woman’s sweet ass. She was focused on her tail, each small thrust brushing against both their clits causing it’s pink hue to shine with their juices, each small lurch and subsequent whimper as her tail’s ridges stretched and filled her hole over and over.

  
  


The Shapeshifter was delighted to find that she could feel Soraka’s orgasm brewing courtesy of her tail firmly five inches inside her rear, able to feel the distinct thrum and light quivering of her vaginal walls as her back arched in rapidly building ecstasy. Before Neeko could open her mouth to tease Soraka, wanting to hear her beg Lamb for permission to cum, she found her lips parted by the healer’s soft tongue. Her tongue lapped eagerly against Neeko’s, suckling on her tongue and sparking sudden intensity in her orgasm as she realised she could taste her own ass on it still. This sudden lurch forward and subsequent passionate kiss caused her eyes to widen in pleasant surprise, and her tail to jerk forward from the unexpectedness. This pushed her tail tip suddenly deeper into the cream coloured beauty, her ass stretching wider still to accommodate it’s now quite girthy thickness. The Chameleon regained her composure, realising her mistake and halting her tail’s progress just as the second of her star studs pushed against the woman’s trembling entrance. Soraka had other ideas however, a lustful muffled moan escaping her lips as she began suckling her own sweet taste off of Neeko’s tongue, taking her tail in her hand and guiding it between her legs urging her desperately deeper. 

  
  


As Neeko moved to oblige, she found herself being gripped by the shoulders from behind, a small eep escaping her lips as they were pulled away from Soraka’s. She was only moved back a few inches, given a moment to blink with confusion at Soraka who was much too busy soaking her tail with translucent lust in an intense eye-closing orgasm, before being grabbed by a gentle yet firm hand around her throat. The dainty yet surprisingly strong fingers slowly tilted her head backwards, still her shocked expression turned to a guilty sheepish smirk as her eyes locked with Lamb’s stern ethereal gaze. 

  
  


“ _ O-oh… Neeko was just um… Neeko thought maybe nice ghost lady w- _ **_mmmphn_ ** _ ” _ The submissive Star Guardian was cut off by lamb’s tongue pushing deeply into her mouth, leaning over Neeko from behind as she aggressively kissed her, deeming the Chameleon’s cute manner of speaking and enchanting accent far too adorable to be let continue. After all, not only had she herself gone against Lamb’s commands, but she’d encouraged the Celestial to do the same. While annoyed at having no longer been receiving the delightful dual sided attack of the beautiful women’s tongues, she had certainly enjoyed watching them play and had been given ample time to think up a suitably sexy punishment. Lamb’s eyes were locked firmly on Soraka, her eyelids as heavy as her breathing, twitching slightly as Neeko’s tail slithered out from her now gaped hole. She watched in fascination as the pale domme held Neeko perfectly still by her throat, having never seen such an aggressively deep kiss before. She was more than a little jealous, watching Neeko’s fingers and toes alike tense and curl with the forceful pleasure. After a few moments savouring the Star Guardian’s tongue, ensuring she kept a firm hold of her delicate slender throat, she broke the kiss allowing a few moments for her saliva to drip lustfully off of her tongue into Neeko’s all too eager mouth. 

  
  


“ _ Star-child, be a good girl and lay on your back.” _ She commanded, her intimidating presence descending once more into the quiet forest clearing as her ethereal azure eyes remained squarely focused on the Support. Soraka swallowed hard, still struggling to calm her breathing in the aftermath of her messy anal orgasm, but nonetheless felt her submissive switch flicked back on by the sexy sultry tones the woman so eloquently instructed her with. She lay down carefully on her back, conscious of her ass pulsing and complaining at no longer being filled and the enormous damp patch now soaked into her dress’s skirt, courtesy of her alarmingly potent squirting climax not moments before. Her head resting gently on the quilted fabric of their picnic basket, she tilted her neck backwards uncomfortably to maintain eye contact with her domme, eagerly awaiting further instructions. She found herself biting her lip and her fingers wandering to her overly sensitive clit as she watched what Lamb was doing.

  
  


“ _ Hold that tongue out nice and far for me, and tilt your head back just lik- like that, yes, that’s my good girl~” _ Kindred cooed, her thumb hooked into Neeko’s mouth holding it open nice and wide, holding the end of the Star Guardian’s tail in her other hand. Neeko’s breathing was heavy, her petite bust bouncing up and down with every rise and fall of her dainty chest, excited drips of saliva falling off of her tongue down onto her colourful uniform. Her cheeks were flush and she was practically panting, her eyes wide and desperate, her hands held firmly together in her lap lest they wander elsewhere without permission and revoke her so sought after title of ‘good girl’. 

  
  


“ _ You got that tail of yours nice and deep in that pale angelic girlfriend of yours, I must say I’m impressed.” _ Kindred teased, leaning heavily against the Shapeshifter and quickly forming a small damp spot on the back of her dress where her lust-soaked crotch rubbed eagerly against it. Neeko felt like her heart might burst, this sensation of being so roughly handled, made to literally drool in front of her lover; It was humiliating and she loved every last lustful second of it. Unable to form coherent words, given her mouth still being held open, instead an adorable almost puppy like whine came from the over excited woman; her eyes pleading to be used as her mistress saw fit. She was quick to oblige. 

  
  


“ _ Let’s see how deep you can manage it yourself. After all, little Neeko, it’s not going to clean itself, now is it?”  _ Kindred remarked with a smirk, taking a long deliberate lick along the upper length of her candy coloured tail, a partially stifled yet still audible moan of delight as her tongue met the deliciously sweet taste of Soraka’s ass upon its tip. With a grin, she then redirected the woman’s tail curved downwards as she slowly lowered it into her mouth. Neeko, eager to defend her position as Kindred’s willing submissive slut, straightened her back and welcomed her tail into her mouth. At once the faint feminine tones of her lover’s rear caressed her tongue as the smooth length of her own tail brushed against her tongue. Her eyes watered, and Soraka watched in aroused amazement as the diminutive woman’s neck visibly bulged as she took her tail deeper inside of it. Thick bubbly saliva dribbled messily down her chin, her chest quivering and jolting with the effort of maintaining her tail’s depth, far more concerned with remaining on the thick thighed woman’s good side than her need for oxygen; more than convinced in her horny clouded mind that all she needed to sustain herself was to hear her sensual voice call out ‘good girl’ once more. 

  
  


Lamb took a moment to appreciate the sight of the willing quivering beauty gagging herself upon her own tail, wondering how she had been so lucky to happen upon such an enticing and eager sexual slave. She slowly pulled the tail out from the woman’s mouth, caressing her saliva-slick cheek with her free hand as she ran her tongue once more along her sensitive tail. Neeko panted and looked on in adoration through watery eyes, watching as Kindred collected the intoxicating mixture of pussy juice, translucent saliva, and the sweet hint of the healer’s tight ass, all atop her tongue. The Star Guardian’s eyes lit up as Lamb leaned down, her mouth open, allowing the salacious mix of sexual fluids to drip off of her tongue into Neeko’s awaiting mouth, which she swallowed down gratefully.

  
  


“ _ Such a good girl~” _ Lamb praised, her hand rising from the multi-coloured woman’s cheek up to her soft tomato coloured hair, the gentle movements of her fingers and utterly hypnotic tone of voice causing shivers up the dainty lizard’s spine. 

  
  


“ _ Now, about your punishment. You’re going to lie atop Soraka there and use that delightfully long tongue to explore the depths of her ass, while I use that ever-so-useful tail to fuck your ass, then your pussy, then this pretty horned woman’s throat. Naturally, she and I will be enjoying your no doubt exotic taste as she caresses your clit with her tongue and I explore your wet walls with mine. Any questions, my playthings?” _

  
  


“ **_Oh, yes, now that you mention it i was rather wondering where my invitation to this little sexual soirée of yours was?_ ** ” An unfamiliar, hauntingly ethereal voice called out. All three women practically jumped out of their skin, turning to face the stranger suddenly stood behind them. She was tall, her alluring tattoo covered skin draped in a fine crimson dress that left very little to the imagination. Something felt off about her, even for Kindred who herself was an other-worldy entity, and it didn’t take long for the trio to figure out what it was. Silhouetted by the blood moon at her back, half a dozen spider-like appendages came into view, seeming to sprout from her back. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand as she savoured the complete surprise on their faces. 

  
  


“ **_Hope you don’t mind, but I invited a few guests of my own~_ ** _ ” _


End file.
